personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ObiDanKenobi5
Friendly notice Hi there Obi, I was passing by when I noticed a specific problem with your wiki: the background is too small. the side panels are much too thin, and are cut off. It may work for your computer, but you need to thicken them in order to compensate for larger screen resolutions. Thanks for reading, and bye! Demise Blogs Hey! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. You've done such an amazing job on this wiki! I was wondering how you felt about putting blog posts on the mainpage; it would be a great way to update people on the wiki about Person of Interest news. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Great! I will start putting blogs on there periodically so people come here for news and great information. Thanks, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I put the blogs up on the mainpage but I can't replicate the font you used for the headers since they're customized. Would you mind putting that up? Person of Interest is doing so well and I'd love to spend some time putting up news. :) Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Which font do you use for titles on main page 20:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, ObiDanKenobi5. Cool name by the way. I'm a huge fan of Person of Interest and I noticed there are a lot of episodes missing details/pics and etc... Anyways, I was going to help by editing them. I was wondering if maybe I could be an admin for this wikia? I could really help out a lot. I'm also an admin on The Mentalist wiki. I've been making a bunch ''of edits on that one. Just let me know, and no hard feelings if you don't. Thanks for your time! Christina (crj911) 04:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Christina (crj911) Aw, thanks so much! I'll take good care of this site and help you out! Christina (crj911) 05:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Christina (crj911) Oh, that was mostly MistahWhippy. I just did some rewording here and there and fixed some broken links. ^^;; Heh. This is the first time I've ever joined a wiki, so I'm still getting used to how things work and stuff. Endofthyme 18:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Tense? Hey, I was just wondering what tense you want the articles to be written in, past or present. I'm having fun filling out some of these articles. MistahWhippy 07:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Thanks for the pictures on Many Happy Returns. Could you please point me toward a tutorial on adding pictures?Kelltrek 02:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Books and music ObiDanKenobi5 --Have you thought of adding a page for the books and music that appear in the show?Kelltrek 03:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Menu tabs Hi ObiDan, thanks for fixing my layout problems... still trying to figure out how all this works. Mhh, anyway, I wanted to ask, can we get some more menu tabs on the main page? Maybe for locations, mythology, timeline...? Cheers 'Helloclaire 17:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC)' Songs Hello there! I absolutely love your Person of Interest wiki. To say it is "well done" would be an understatement! A couple of suggestions .. on the music page if you could link to the songs (like to youtube or something) that would be awesome in the editor thingy.. I personally would like a spell checker.. Thank you for building this site! I think it is awesome! Brenda aka Strypes Atlanta GA USA Strypes 13:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Character pages Could you please clarify the recommendations for writing about characters? Do we write about them as if the events occur to the character and use links to the episodes, or refer to the episodes in the body of the text? I am seeing done both ways. Thanks for the help. Kelltrek 14:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC) So if I understand you correctly, we should be writing Character A did this and that (episode 17), not like this: in episode 17 Character A did this and that. Is that right? Thanks for the help. Kelltrek 18:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the spell checker! Strypes 18:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Navigation/ direct access Hi Dan, Can we perhaps work on improving the overall navigation on the site? For example, adding links for direct access to portals and categories and maybe some more menu tabs for locations and open questions/mysteries, songs/literature? Cheers, Clara Helloclaire 01:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con Greetings! You may already know, but Person of Interest will be involved with Comic-Con this year. Wikia will have a physical presence at the 'Con once again, and we've created this badge: to remind users of this, and provide them with a link to Comic-Con Wiki. There, we will be updating live for the duration of the event with images, info, and exclusives for those users who are unable to be there in person. Would you be willing to allow this badge on the main page here (hopefully at the top of the right column) until the conclusion of the event? Please hit me up on my TALK PAGE and let me know either way so I can add it, or make a note that you've declined affiliation. You're welcome to add it yourself using the code above, but please drop me a note as well so I can track which wikis are participating. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '@''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 03:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for joining in! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Location infobox Hi Obi, I'm at a loss here.. I was trying to add infoboxes for the locations (purpose, location, appeared in which episodes etc.) but it doesn't work, or at least it doesn't look as intended. I tried the Template:Infobox_location but the colours of the box are different and most of the infobox content doesn't show. Then I tried the character infobox & it actually works but then it also adds the page into the 'Character' category... so I guess that isn't the right way. Can you help? Thanks :) Helloclaire 03:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic! thanks a million :) Helloclaire 05:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) visibility/meta tab Hi Dan, do you think we can somehow enhance visibility of the wiki on search engines (mostly Google)? I've noticed that many times when I search for keywords or facts about the show, the wiki appears only on 3rd or 4th rank and it looks like many people simply don't know that there even is a wiki. It would be a shame if most of the cool things we do here stay unnoticed & the same questions pop up all the time - while the wiki has all the answers. (or at least, most answers). Perhaps we could also attract new contributors... it's been really quiet here recently :( As well, can we perhaps get a tab on the main menu for everything related to meta, like list of songs, list of literature, locations, maybe even fandom? I saw there's a page for the podcast of interest (which needs update), so I was wondering if we could also add more info about fannish activities, message boards, Fusco's twitter account etc. I hope we can get some more things done before we get buckets of new information when the second season starts. Cheers, Helloclaire (talk) 12:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Extended Pilot Hi Obi, how will we treat the extended Pilot from the DVD release? Do we give it a separate page with an individual footnote link to distinguish information provided in that episode from what is shown in the regular (aired) Pilot, or do we just add new info to the character and episode pages with a reference to the extended episode? Helloclaire (talk) 15:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree. It feels like a standalone episode since the information we get in that episode is never mentioned or referred to in the rest of the season. Watch it if you get a chance! It puts the aired pilot and many other scenes in a whole new light. Helloclaire (talk) 00:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi I have just started watching POI. Over here in Europe we are only up to episode 4 of Season 1, so a way to go still. I found the Podcast of Interest page on Wikia, at http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Podcast_of_Interest I could not find anywhere on this page a way to download any of the Podcasts, or subscribe to the feed via RSS (not everyone is on iTunes!). By digging around the web I finally found this page http://www.flashforcast.com/poi.xml where you can download or listen to the mp3 files, and subscribe to the RSS feed. It might improve the page on Wikia if it had that link - or better still direct hooks to the files. Not easy to find for sure. very best regards Daksol (talk) 21:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Live Chat Hey Obi! I wanted to propose enabling the chat feature and promoting live chats during new episodes, so that users can chat about the show before, during, and after it airs. If allowed, I would create a section on the main page that provides a link I am also going to be engaged a lot on the Revolution Wiki, and I propose that we promote the same thing there, if you are keen. Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 00:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Obi. Can we get the chat for this wiki, please? Perhaps we can also promote a poiwiki community here... what do you think? Helloclaire (talk) 09:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 Hi! I am hoping to add this video about an interview with Jonathan Nolan as he talks about Person of Interest and Season 2 on the actual Season 2 page, feel free to move it around or get rid of it if you would prefer no videos on the page! Grace 20:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! I've been checking this (very useful) wikia page for a while so I thought it should be about time I contributed a little in return. Question- many of the articles are protected, to prevent unauthorized editing I assume - I was wondering whether there's a level of access where I could edit those? Mrfinchwiki (talk) 15:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Obi just wanted to say that you do a great job with this site and that I am a HUGE FAN of both the site and obviously the show. I helped a bit with the song list and some other little things and love seeing this site grow. My dream is for this site to grow to be as big and as comprehensive as Lostpedia, where one can find anything and everything about this show no matter how small that information is. I will try and contribute as much as possible but unfortunately I don't have a lot of pictures. So I hope some of the other contributors will be able to upload some of the pictures that are missing for season 1 articles like character pages and slowly some for the season 2 articles. Thank You all for doing such a great job. 12:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC)117.194..229.62 Hi Obi, I am a huge fan of the show and was just wondering if it would be possible for you to make me an admin. I am a big quote fan and would be happy to help out in any ways I can. And I promise not to do anything crazy without your permission. Let me know what you think. Thanks in advance. Unlock episode pages Hi Obi, would you please unlock the episode pages for 2x07 and the next few upcoming episodes? There is some new info that could be added such as the changed title of 2x09 ( ex "Hack" now "C.O.D.") and air dates up to 2x10. Thanks Helloclaire (talk) 16:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Editing Question How do you edit the name at the top of the page? Like how was Beecher changed to Cal Beecher? Do you have to create a whole new page and then redirect to it? RE: Admin Hi Obi, thanks a lot for making me admin! That's very cool :D Helloclaire (talk) 12:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Episode Name I think the name of the episode C.O.D is supposed to be C.O.D. with a full stop after D. No problem, thanks for the welcome - TommyLA Main page: quotes & featured articles Hi Obi. Can we update the pool of quotes on the main page? People have added many memorable quotes for season 2 episodes and they could be added to the widget on the main page. Another thing, what makes an article a "featured article"? Can we perhaps nominate a few more articles (for example, The Machine, Root, HR). Is it possible to add a randomizer if there are more than 3 articles? Helloclaire (talk) 09:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Just a friendly hello, and thanks! Just wanted to take a moment to thank you for your founding this fantastic site. I mentioned to a different top contributor- I hope i didnt offend with my edits, as the character i have ammended has not yet even come to pass, so i am sure it will all be deleted/edited out in due time. just having fun. you do great work. i sincerely believe sites like this is the future of what will keep shows from cancellation, as "cult followings" as it were, now has a distinct location...an online watercooler of sorts. i really appreciate all you've done to help me get more into the Person of Interest "world", so to speak.. cheers:) Nononoyes (talk) 16:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hi Obi: can we perhaps talk about the suggestions I've made here, here and here? I have a few more ideas for making the landing page a little more attractive but that would include changing/updating the code & since you made it, I would like to discuss this with you first. Would you please get back to me about that? Thanks~ Helloclaire (talk) 00:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Huh, thank you~ I feel honoured :) Helloclaire (talk) 05:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) wiki guidelines/manual of style Hi Obi: Do you think we should have article creation/edit guidelines along with a small manual of style? So far I didn't see any need because the community is small and most contributions are fine as they were added, however, with regard to the most recent dispute on my talk page, I would like to hear your opinion as a second admin. Thanks! Helloclaire (talk) 01:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! I already have a draft in my head - will write it down on the weekend and then we can check what should be added or modified. ::Do you have anything to add to the discussions on my talk page regarding moving certain content to a new page or to a different page, additions of (questionable) pictures and extensive trivia etc? I'm interested in how you're seeing this and which approach you prefer. Thanks again, Helloclaire (talk) 04:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I've just found out that you're the founder of this wiki, we spoke almost a year ago in Alcatrazpedia (series which unfortunately didn't last long enough). I was the one who adopted the spanish Alcatrazpedia back then. Just for a change, I'm here because I've adopted the spanish POI Wiki and I'm currently working on it, although it's pretty hard because spanish wikis often doesn't have the same activity, I'm alone most of the time in several of them (series, because gaming normally is crowded), so I move slowly. Anyway, I would appreciate if you add the code es: to the main page, can't do it myself because it's protected. See you around! ~Playsonic2 11:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Episode Bringing here the conversation about that, I've just added the needed code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the background images are working. I made four tests to check if it works properly on all these four different cases (blue-sepia is the tone of the flashbacks, the idea for that just popped in my head somehow :P). Also, since I'm seeing that images can't be exported/imported like articles, maybe I should make a list in my userpage so that I can be uploading pictures -- that way I can organize myself better (this happened in the spanish wiki as well). I still have folders with those pics, so it won't be a problem. Again, I'm very glad to help. ~Playsonic2 21:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The new infoboxes look awesome! I was wondering, can we perhaps adjust the background colour of the main window more to the new background? A little more (dark) blueish or so? How would you like a slider and character preview on the mainpage of the wiki similar to the ES wiki? I'm a big fan of sliders :) and I think the characters box makes it easier to navigate to a specific character directly rather than via navigation bar and portals. Helloclaire (talk) 08:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree, it certainly would look better (the background), let's see if Obi here thinks the same. About the sliders, the good thing about them is that you can select the "highlights" of the moment... oh, as for the characters, that reminds me that I have to change some of them to put Hersh, Special Council and (possibly) Shaw -- (I was also thinking about adding more of them only with links below, because I wanted characters like Corwin there as well) ~Playsonic2 09:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::No need to wait for my approval. You guys are both admins and I trust you completely! :) 16:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Great, I just changed the tone a lot, it looks good for me. What do you guys think? ~Playsonic2 09:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::This looks wonderful! Very mysterious. I like! Helloclaire (talk) 09:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Editor wont work in Firefox Just keeps "loading". Common problem? Seele0 (talk) 07:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC)